Glory (song)
Glory is a song by Iggy Azalea from her debut EP "Glory". Lyrics (Verse) I'm just tryin' to build my army up But these days they shootin' at me with a tommy gun Carry the weight 'cause I'm strong enough Sometimes they hate, make me feel like I'm pulling the tank trap What's the fuss I bought the murda bizness to all of them They asking questions like I ain't fucking my dressing Now we talking about auto or we talking about perception If the banks pulling my record, if not then shove it While others coming up shorter than nail flims I realize I may be the realest bitch they ever dealt with And to be honest these rumours be all fables See I don't get rap I drive the label Let's keep it very clear, I'm doing just fine I'm sitting on the millions your bank's flatline Death to the haters face it one time You got your own dig bitch why you rhyme mine (Hook) Kick me down but I'm a champion Heard them say they can knock you off Nevermind them, never nevermind them Nevermind them, never nevermind them Carry the weight like a champion Come sell the dreams to the other ones Nevermind them, never nevermind them Nevermind them, never nevermind them (Verse) I never learned to fail, all I know is win The haters shooting me down, can't help but press line I get up walking, they still talking it never ends They build me up to break me down it builds me up again On my swim towel shit, even when I'm gone They gon' pay to see where I've been I ain't do this shit alone but it don't take many friends But I don't understand this song, many ma many ma It's on for so long, fake bitches can't pretend I'm gone with the wind, they can't even catch my drift They hatin' you from hearing, well fuck it read my lips There's some things I never do, never lose never quit Never change who I am, never give a fuck who gives a shit I'm drunk off life, of course I'm swerving in and shit I'm in the zone throne empty I'ma take a sit And like my girl Tiny all these haters on my dick (Hook) Kick me down but I'm a champion Heard them say they can knock you off Nevermind them, never nevermind them Nevermind them, never nevermind them Carry the weight like a champion Come sell the dreams to the other ones Nevermind them, never nevermind them Nevermind them, never nevermind them (Hook) Kick me down but I'm a champion Nevermind them, never nevermind them Nevermind them, never nevermind them Carry the weight like a champion Nevermind them, never nevermind them Nevermind them, never nevermind them (Hook) Kick me down but I'm a champion Heard them say they can knock you off Nevermind them, never nevermind them Nevermind them, never nevermind them Carry the weight like a champion Come sell the dreams to the other ones Nevermind them, never nevermind them Nevermind them, never nevermind them Category:Songs